headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Force choke
need to choke a bitch?]] A Force choke is a fictional power featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It was first implemented in the original 1977 film Star Wars, later identified by its full title Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. A Force choke is a sub-application of telekinesis. Utilizing the mystical power known as The Force, one can use it to telekinetically constrict the muscles of an individual's throat, even to the point of crushing the bones of the neck, restricting air flow, ultimately resulting in death. If one is powerful enough with The Force, they can even execute a Force choke across great distances. Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader was quite adept at this technique and was never shy about using it on anyone who irritated, or even slightly vexed him. The first time he ever used it was on his own wife! In 19 BBY, having only recently been given the name Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker fell to his dark impulses and turned against his own wife, Padmé Amidala. He released his grip upon her, but Pad later died as a result of a broken heart. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith In 0 BBY, Imperial officer Orson Krennic visited Vader's castle on Mustafar. Vader felt that Krennic was getting a bit uppity, so he put a slight Force choke on him, and dryly warned, "Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director". Rogue One: A Star Wars Story It was only a short time later that Vader felt the need to administer the Force choke to yet another lippy Imperial officer. Aboard the first Death Star, Conan Antonio Motti chided Vader over his failure to procure the missing Death Star plans and even took a couple of shots at Vader's belief in The Force. Vader made Motti a "believer" by slightly strangling him in the conference room and only stopped after Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin instructed Vader to release him. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Then there was poor Kendal Ozzel. Ozzel was the commanding officer of the Super Star Destroyer ''Executor'' and was tasked with commanding a surprise attack on the Alliance to Restore the Republic's base on the planet Hoth. However, Ozzel came out lightspeed too quickly, giving the rebels enough advance warning so that they could begin evacuation procedures. Vader chuffed that Ozzel was "as clumsy as he is stupid" and Force choked him to death. The next Imperial Officer to fail Lord Vader was Lorth Needa. Needa had one job: Find the Millennium Falcon. Failing that, he at least had the sand to approach Darth Vader directly and apologize for letting the Rebels slip away. Vader Force choked him to death and as the body hit the ground, he said "Apology accepted". A few years later, Vader's son, Luke Skywalker - a powerful Force user in his own right, came upon the entrance to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. He was confronted by two Gamorrean guards. Luke used a Force choke to incapacitate them. They squealed like little pig-bitches, but they both lived. Years before the Battle of Yavin, criminal bandit Tobias Beckett and his crew went to the planet Hovun IV to steal some identichips. His colleague Rio Durant went into a gambling hall and began cheating at Sabacc. When the other players began to get unruly, Beckett walked into the den wearing a black robe. He held his hand out and Durant began to go into convulsions. Fearing for there lives, the others quickly cleared the room. It all turned out to be a con however. Beckett did not possess the Force, and Durant was alive and well. Afterward, they scooped up the credits left behind by the departing gamblers and made off on their way. Star Wars: Beckett 1 Appearances |-|Films= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Vader chokes Orson Krennic. Krennic lives. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Vader Force chokes Padme. She survives, but dies later. * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Vader chokes Conan Antonio Motti. Motti lives. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Vader chokes Admiral Ozzel and Captain Needa. Both die. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Luke chokes two Gamorrean guards. They both live. |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 2 - Vader choke Conan Antonio Motti. * Star Wars: Beckett 1 - Faked maneuver by Tobias Beckett. * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 - Flashback to Vader Force-choking Amidala. |-|Novels= * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) |-|Video games= * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Available player power. |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References